Close Your Eyes
by myheartsdrifting
Summary: A Harry Styles oneshot. For my dearest Valerie, I love you so much. This is for you 3


Close Your Eyes  
>"Harry, no I don't want to!" I laughed and hit my best friend lightly.<br>He grinned. "But it's the first snow day in the whole year! We can't miss it! We've never missed it. Well, excluding last year that is. I want to go sledding! Or build a snowman! Or or or throw snow at you!"  
>"Harryyyyyy. I don't want to get snow thrown at me! I don't know how to sled either. Plus, we're 17, people might think we're childish and silly!"<br>"We are children at heart! Come on, we're already dressed for the occasion anyways!"  
>It was true. He'd woken me up at 7 in the morning and told me to wear my winter clothes. I had put on a black tee and my jacket filled with down feathers. (like those winter jackets) It was my favorite one. Harry gave it to me for Christmas last year. He gave it to me on his roof, I still could remember almost falling off. That goof. I had put on gloves, and a pair of blue jeans. Growing up here all my life, I'd gotten used to the cold, so I didn't need all those layers underneath.<br>"Maybe because I had a mad man I trust with my life as a friend who told me to put on winter clothes?"  
>"See? So we shouldn't miss out on the opportunity. Come on Val!"<br>Ignoring all my useless protests, he dragged me out (by force, if I may add) of my house.  
>"Alright, okay silly! I'll go with you! Let go of my wrist!"<br>"Geez. Calm down. We're going to the park!"  
>He took my hand and swung it back and forth. "I've missed you, Val." He sighed.<br>"I've missed you more." I smiled. I still remembered the days before One Direction, and I missed those days. Sure, Harry was having the time of his life now, but I was happy for him.  
>"Wanna go out for dinner tonight? We could ask the boys!"<br>"We'll see, curly. I have to survive this first."  
>He laughed. "Alright, I won't be too hard on you then." He grinned at me. I loved the way he smiled, his dimples made him look all the more adorable. The snow in his hair made him look like the picture of perfection.<br>"If I die, mister, I'm blaming you. Imagine, 'Harry Styles, responsible for the death of his best friend' as the headlines of the newspapers. That wouldn't be too nice, would it?"  
>He grabbed my wrists and held them together softly.<br>"But that won't happen. Know why?" He leant in closer to whisper in my ear. "Because I love you too much." He was grinning madly as he leant back.  
>"Hm. Well." My brain couldn't really form a coherent sentence. I didn't know when, but I realized that Harry was really cute.<br>"I see you've been rendered speechless. Lalala. I'm awesome."  
>"You're silly."<br>"Oh I know. Louis tells me that all the time."  
>I rolled my eyes. He always knew how to answer me. With a clever reply.<br>I narrowed my eyes at him. "Let's just get to the park, alright?"  
>"Mm hm. Just wait a second. Close your eyes, count to ten and open them again."<br>"Harry, I don't want to-"  
>"Please? For me? Just do it."<br>"Only this once."  
>"Okay go."<br>I closed my eyes and put my hands in my pockets as he let go of them. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten."  
>I opened my eyes, to see that Harry had disappeared. "Great. Thanks Styles, it's rude to make a girl walk all the way out here, then disappear and make her walk home alone you know?" I said out loud to no one. I stood and waited.<br>Suddenly, two very cold hands were put against my eyes, covering them. I shrieked.  
>"STYLES IF THAT-"<br>"Shhhh. You shouldn't yell. It's not appropriate for a girl."  
>"Can you let go of my eyes now?"<br>"Nope."  
>"And why may I ask?"<br>"Not until you admit something."  
>"Admit what?"<br>"That," he spoke softly. "You love me."  
>I felt myself blushing. "O-of course I love you idiot, you're my best friend."<br>"That you love me more than a friend."

"It's rude to keep a guy waiting you know?"  
>"What if I don't?"<br>"Don't lie."  
>"Why, Harry?" My voice was reduced to a whisper."<br>He removed his hands from my eyes, but I kept them closed. Who knew what would happen if I opened them? I might burst out crying.  
>"Because," I felt him move to stand in front of me and move in closer. "I. Love. You."<br>With no warning, he pressed his lips against mine softly. He pulled away.  
>"And it would be very embarrassing if you didn't feel the same way."<br>I opened my eyes slowly.  
>"You...like me?"<br>"Yep!" He turned around, put his hands in his pocket and started kicking snow around.  
>"Harry?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Get back here."<br>"Why?"  
>"Because I like you too."<p> 


End file.
